


Will You Boy?

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's only in charge because Castiel allows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 6, as a "deleted scene" from episode 10: "Caged Heat". There wasn't a lot of Sassy fodder for a very long time. I decided to take one of the crumbs we were handed and see what I could do with it. This is the result.

"Will you boy? How?" Cas asks. The challenge in Castiel’s voice is deliberate, the drawn out syllable of the word “boy” a pointed insult, intended to remind Sam that his humanity is no longer assumed, not the way it used to be, even back when he was nothing more than “the boy with the demon blood” as far as Castiel was concerned. It’s a disrespect Sam cannot allow to go unchallenged. And Castiel knows it. Sam can see it in his eyes. His contempt for Sam is, Sam knows, an echo of his own contempt of his needs, of his own vessel’s humanity. And lying underneath the contempt is a desire to be punished, a need for the redemption that, even now, Sam still offers him. Sam feels his cock harden, every part of his body burning with the desire to turn Cas around and bury his cock in his ass until Cas is begging Sam to come.

They're standing close enough that Cas has to have picked up on the change in Sam's demeanor, the hitch of desire in his breath, but Castiel isn't backing down. Sam grabs Cas's hand, yanking him forward. "You're gonna have to pay for that," Sam growls. "I bet we can find a better use for this." He reaches down with one hand and yanks at Cas's tie. 

"I don't think so," Castiel retorts, catching Sam off guard as he flips them around and slams Sam's back against a tree. "You forget your place, Sam Winchester. In spite of the recreational activities we have enjoyed together, I am not yours to command and any..." he slides his eyes up and down Sam's body, eyes hard. Sam struggles uselessly against the effortless strength of Castiel's grip. "... _liberties_ you have taken with this vessel have occurred strictly because I permitted them too. Boy," he spits again. 

Cas releases him and Sam slumps down, fury battling with desire at Castiel's arrogance. Cas gives him a mocking look, daring him to retaliate. Sam glares back, the two locked in a silent battle of wills. Sam may not be able to force the angel into submission, but he sure as hell isn't going to give him the satisfaction of backing down first. "I'll help," Castiel says at last, breaking the silence between them. "But not because _you_ asked me too. Are we understood?"


End file.
